An Opurtun Moment
by GBizzyHobbitC
Summary: Second Generations of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow meet and sparks fly as they undergo a journey to save Jack from a short drop and a sudden stop. non-slash RR
1. A Pirates Life For Me

A/N: Hello everyone I am once again back with the stories! And yet again with second-generation romance! I hope you all enjoy this and I'll try to post as much as possible because I am really into this story. I have a much busier schedule now too. I will also try to read fics of anyone who comments. I also have an account of fictionpress.net TeenagELobottomY which has a bunch of short stories check it out! Okay done with my blabbing, Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 1: A Pirate's Life For Me

Anna opened up her eyes and once again examined her circumstances, a small level above a repulsive pub owned by her mother, Gazelle, same old thing everyday. 

Anna got up reluctantly and slipped on her red and black corset and skirt, actually it was her mother's they were only about 17 years apart and had almost identical sizes. She tied her strawberry blonde hair in a high ponytail with some hair still left in the front and preceded downstairs.

Each step down was followed by gunshot after gunshot and the breaking of glass. When she got downstairs she got herself some water and bread and began serving some customers. 'The sun's rising and they're already drinking.' She thought to herself.

"Annalisa! Annalisa!" she heard her mother call off from the far end of the tavern. Annalisa was a name her mother came up with; Anna hated it and would rarely answer to it. 

She slowly walked toward her mother in her usual manner. Her mother was extremely skinny and extremely blonde her lipstick was already smudged meaning that she had most likely messed with half the men in Tortuga already. "Ya." She responded.

"How much ya make already?" 

"Few dozen shillings worth already through rum."

"And…?"

Anna rolled her eyes and stormed off back to the drunkards she knew exactly what her mother meant. Her mother believed in one thing and one thing only 'profit'. "Anything for a shilling or two." She'd say every minute; her high-pitched voice was literally embedded in Anna's mind.

Her mother who obviously didn't take the hint followed her and asked her to run the tavern for the rest of the day.

"All by me self?!?" Anna said enraged, she could only tolerate the drunken bastards for about half a second. 

"Look if I don't go we will miss out on a great profit."

"How much?" Anna asked.

"A helluva lot more than a bottle o' rum I can tell ya that." Gazelle said with a gleam in her eye. "Besides maybe you can make a tad more if ya stayed around here long enough."

"Forget it! Why don't ya ask Scarlet or Rosalie? Hell! Ask Bethany for all I care!" 

Gazelle then dragged Anna to the back room where most of the rum was stored and closed the door. "Look Annalisa how old ya now? Seventeen? When I was thirteen me dad kicked me out and made me live by me lonesome savvy. Now I coulda done that to ya, but I didn't. Now I will. Profit on your on time love. Ya got a week to get yer things outta me pub."

Anna stood there in shock, where was she going to go? What was she going to do? The only thing that she knew she had to do was get the hell out of that tavern.

She ran upstairs and threw her clothes in a bag along with some shillings she snatched from the rum _profit_ and her mother's stash. She was keeping the dress too. 

As she made her way to the door she looked back in the pub once more and ran to the counter where she grabbed bits of food, her mother was in the corner seducing someone. Anna watched as the man passed a shilling to her mother as she slowly moved her hands downwards.

Anna stormed out of the pub but caught one bit of a conversation in the corner of the room "The Black Pearl is docked on the harbor I think Jacks finally come to see that kid o' his."

Her father was back.

A/N: Review!!!! Wheee!


	2. The Work Of a Black Smith

A/N: Opurtun**_E _**thanks to everyone who reviewed! =)

Chapter 2: The Work of A Black Smith 

Jonathan watched in awe as his father, Will Turner crafted a brand new sword that was nothing short of flawless. Well, this is how Will would like to put it; Jonathan was more or less forced to watch in awe due to his 'decision' of becoming an apprentice to his father.

"Are we done yet?" Jonathan asked.

"If you want to become a black smith Jon you have to pay attention to one for more than five minutes."

"But it hasn't been five minutes, it's been more like five hours! Can I at least go take a walk?"

"Five Hours? Already? Fine then I'm going to start making dinner be back in an hour."

Jon quickly rushed out of the house and took a deep breath. He cared for his father a lot but sometimes couldn't stand him. Jon guessed that his father did all of this work to keep his mind off of Elizabeth, Jon's mother.

Jonathan's hair was a light brown and relatively short. He was around 6 foot, a bit shorter than his father and had magnificent blue eyes. They were flawless. Jon was actually quite handsome and had actually already been approached by some fathers about possible marriage to their daughters.

Jon neglected all of these offers however, he didn't intend on staying in the Caribbean all his life, he wanted to go out and explore the world. He didn't want to be stuck up in some horrible house with a wife and five kids, that wasn't his plan.

"Hello Jon." Said a voice from behind him.

It was Sarah McKinley, probably the most gorgeous 16-year-old Jon had ever laid eyes on. She had green eyes and brown hair and an amazing figure. Jon unfortunately could barely muster up an ounce of courage to say hello.

"H-hello Sarah."

Sarah had a humungous smile on her face, unlike her usual look, which was usually a glum expression.

"You won't believe what marvelous thing just happened the other night!"

"What?" Jon asked, he started to feel his palms get sweaty. 

"Gregory proposed to me the other night isn't it fantastic?"

Jon could feel his heart skip a beat and then his throat begin to enclose.

He could only nod.

"You're invited to the wedding of course and your father too. The Ceremony shall be in a month. I'll see you later!" Jon watched as she practically skipped off into the distance.

Gregory was Commodore Norrington's son who was 20 years old. He wasn't exactly the most handsome of men but indeed had more money than half of them. 

Jon sat down and stared blankly into the distance and couldn't bring himself to cry. He decided it best if he goes home.

Sadly, a poorly cooked meal and constant questioning by his father greeted Jon as he entered the door.

"This is almost the same thing as with your mother and I. She was also supposed to marry the commodore and look whom she ended up with! Anything could happen! And I'm sure that if your mother was still alive we'd still be as happy as we were since the day of our marriage."

"Yes, but she **loves** him."

Will showed deep sympathy towards his son and responded, "Don't worry son, a black smith is a fine match. You're bound to find someone else in this town."

"But that's it father! I don't want to be a black smith I don't want to stay in this town!"

Will gave an expression as if this was the first time he heard such a thing from his son. "You don't want to follow in my footsteps?"

Jon shook his head.

"Then what do you want to do with your life Jon?"

"I-I want to be a sailor."

Will gave an expression that was a mixture of happiness and in some ways pity all in one and told his son. "Son, I think it's time that you hear the tale of The Black Pearl."

A/N: Revvviiieewwww 


	3. Capt'n Jack Sparrow

A/N: chapter 3!!! . download Alkaline Trio there v. good .

Chapter 3: Capt'n Jack Sparrow

 Anna continued out of the pub and found herself walking to the docks. Could it be possible? Could her father really be back? These thoughts just increased her anticipation and caused her to start running as fast as her feet could take her to what shed been waiting for, for seven years. 

The last time Anna had seen her father; the infamous Jack Sparrow was 7 years ago when she was ten. She could remember it like it was yesterday. She was in the far right corner of the tavern when a strange man entered that she had never seen before. He was drenched from head to toe because of the storm that night.

Anna watched with curiosity as the man entered and approached her mother behind the bar. Anna believes this was the only time in her life that she did not see that ridiculous seductive grin on her mother's made-up face.

Anna watched as her mother dropped a pint of beer on the floor and began screaming at this man as loud as her little voice could. "YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THE NERVE TO COME INTO **MY** TAVERN AND ASK TO SEE HER??? YOU THINK THAT JUST CUZ YA GOT YOUR LIFE TOGETHER, WELL FOR A PIRATE THAT IS, THAT SUDDENLY EVERYTHINGS ALL RIGHT?? WELL GUESS WHAT JACK ITS NOT!"

Jack. Anna's little mouth opened wide and realized that this man, this man with the bag full of shillings and jewels was Captain Jack Sparrow, her father. 

Jack just sat down with a smile on his face as Gazelle went off. Once Gazelle realized this she slapped Jack across the face with all the strength she could muster, then took her attention to Anna.

"Annalisa upstairs **NOW**" she said in a surprisingly stern voice.

Jack turned around and looked at Anna, almost examined her, and then he smiled. " Well hullo love."

"Hello." Anna said, she was still in shock that she was meeting her father and her voice was shaking.

"Annalisa," he stood up, took off his hat and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Anna smiled "I prefer to be called Anna."

"Anna it is then! Oh and Gazelle get me bit o' rum please I'm quite thirsty." Jack said with a grin.

"But weren't you just leaving Captain?" Gazelle said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well I have to get to know my daughter a bit don't I? And I can't exactly do that with a parched throat eh?"

Anna turned around and began filling up a glass with amber colored liquid "Thanks Love" Jack said as he drank up. When he finished the rum he smacked the glass down on the table and said "Well Anna where to start?"

Anna could still remember everything from that night, which was the night she truly learned about her father without her mother's wicked spin of things on his chronicles. 

The first story Jack told her though was probably her favorite amongst them all. The Black Pearl and how her father got it back. Even though she was only ten at the time she had immense respect for her father for not leaving out every little detail (including the part where he was in Tortuga with a man named William Turner). Apparently her mother had a habit of smacking people. 

William Turner interested her more though then her mother's habit of sleeping with random pirates (which she unfortunately found out about at the age of 5). She had heard stories of his father, Bootstrap Bill, throughout the Tavern since she was a toddler.  

After hours on end of Jack stories and Anna mentioning things about herself as well a short pudgy man with long sideburns entered the Tavern and said "Capt'n! Capt'n!"

"Ah Mr. Gibbs! I would like you to meet my daughter, Anna."

Gibbs did a weird kind of cock-eyed look and gave Anna a quick smile that was returned and continued talking to Jack. "We hav' to leave now. We've 'ad several people already trying to commandeer our ship. And it ain't looking too good, they looked like they were gonna bring others."

Jack gave confused expression to Gibbs then sighed. "All right, get the boat ready I'll be there in a few minutes."

Anna looked down and concentrated as hard as she could on her shoes, she didn't want her father going away again.

"Love, I have to go now, I'll write to you, I swear on pain of death I will indeed write to you."

Anna looked up "You will?"

"Of course and I shall be back as well in a few years, look for me." Jack stood up and kissed his daughter on the forehead and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Anna said as she ran to catch up with him.

Jack turned around to find a ten-year-old girl hugging his rib cage as tight as she could, and he hugged her back.

"G'bye love." He said.

"Bye!" Anna called out. 

And that was the last time she saw her father, Capt'n Jack Sparrow

Seven Years later, Anna finds herself running at dead speed to the docks in hope of seeing her father again. He did keep his word though, he wrote to her every other month but she was getting worried, she hadn't received a letter for three months.

As she finally approached the docks she looked around frantically and indeed did see someone familiar.

"Mr. Gibbs!" she shouted. Gibbs turned around and looked at Anna again in a confused way. It took him a while to realize who she was.

"Blessed is me. Anna! How are you?" 

"I'm good, where's my father?" she said it more like a demand rather than a question.

Mr. Gibbs looked down and said "I hate to be the one to break this to ya Anna, but your dad, well he's sort of in prison."

"Prison?" Anna said bewildered.

"Yes, new settlement about 20 miles from here." 

"How?" Anna asked.

"Long story, but he's due to be hung in a month. I'm so sorry. He was, and still is a great man." 

Mr. Gibbs walked away and left Anna to her own tears. For hours she sat on that deck maybe even more looking onto the horizon having some crazy idea that maybe she'll see her father sailing back just like he did 18 years ago, the day he meet Will Turner. 

'Will Turner' she thought and ran off. She knew where she'd have to go. She was going to find Will and he would help her save her father from a short drop and a sudden stop. 

But if he didn't then it was up to her.

A/N: Woah long chapter for me I was in a good mood so whoo! Reviewww!


	4. Author's Note: Temporary Hiatus

A/N:

Muchos apologies everyone! My computer + ff.net are _both_ on hiatus! I'll be posting as soon as possible (im also on vacation and going to see Catch 22 tomorrow =D)

I writing chp 4 on my friends computer now so it should be up soon

THANKS FOR REVIEWERS!


	5. Meetings and Mishaps

A/N: I be back! And here is =**dun dun dun=** chapter 4!!!!

Chapter 4: Meetings and Mishaps

A couple days later Jon was walking through the docks when he noticed a ship coming into the harbor. It wasn't all that big, and the most he thought of it was a bunch of new settlers. He sighed and began to head home. 

Almost immediately as he began the walk home he ran into his friend, Christopher. Chris was a relatively chubby and had greasy blonde hair and an annoying type of voice, but nonetheless him and Jon had been friends for years.

"G'day Jon, where ya heading?" Chris had a basket full of food and was no doubt doing a delivery for his father who was the town baker. 

"Home." Jon answered plainly.

"Wus wrong mate? You've been out of it for days?" Chris said with a look of concern.

"It's Sara…she…" 

"Yea spit it out…"

"She's marrying Gregory."

"Oh sorry mate, I know ya've had your eye on her for about forever."

"Yea…"

"Well I gotta go do this delivery so I'll see you around" And with that he took his leave.

As Jon made his way home however a major explosion of adrenaline ran through him and he found himself sprinting towards Sara's house, he had to tell her. Tell her that he loved her and wanted to marry her. And Gregory could go suck one if he had a problem with it.

But as Jon found his way to the door, in mid-knock, whatever had come over him before was overrun by fear. What if she didn't want to marry him or in that case speak to him? He couldn't handle that sort of rejection. And with that he wiped the idea out of his mind and slowly started his way home.

As Jon slowly walked through the door not only did he find his father there, but a woman as well. His father had an unusual look of worry about him and both him and the mysterious woman were talking in hushed voices. 

Once his father finally recognized his presence who tried to greet his son in a normal fashion even though Jon could immediately tell something had happened.

"Hello son, I think I better introduce someone to you…this is Annalisa. Annalisa this is my son, Jonathan." 

As his father's words left his lips the woman stood up and curtseyed "Please to meet you, you may call me Anna."

"Jon." Jon said in awe as he shook her hand, she was stunningly beautiful with reddish hair and light fair skin.

"Jon," his father said interrupting Jon's trance. "Anna's father is Jack, Jack Sparrow."

Jon's mouth dropped and looked at Anna who had a slight smile on her face, but head down.

"Yea," she began. "He's my father." She grinned. "A great father at that, but he's in trouble."

"Yes you haven't quite explained that too me yet." Will said.

"Well you see, the reason I came to find you William Turner is because in exactly one month, my father is set to be hung."

"What happened?" Will said in concern.

"I-I'm not sure actually, all I know is that he's on an island a bit north from here by 'imself and he's gonna get hung."

"Why did you go looking for me though?" Will asked with a type of alarm in his voice.

"W-well I 'eard bout how you saved him before and, well, I thought maybe you could do it again, for an old friend." 

Will sat down as he took all the information in piece by piece, it must have taken him at least 5 minutes to come up with some sort of response.

"I can't," he said. "I sympathize for you and your father, I really do, he's a great man. But, I have a son now, I have responsibilities and I'm sure you've heard of my adventure with your father correct?" Anna nodded. "Well I committed about 5 acts of piracy there and if I do it again, I could suffer the same consequence as your father."

"Oh… well I understand sorry to waste ya time." Anna said and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" Will said. "Stay the night the least I can do is give you a good place to sleep and some food before your journey back to Tortuga. There's a spare room upstairs." 

"Yes thank you." Anna said and headed up the stairs.

As soon as she was out of earshot Jon sprang towards his father. "Let me go!"

"No it's far too dangerous and your not even 19 yet!" Will said with a tone that clearly meant 'end of discussion'.

"But I want to get out of this town and do something exciting! I can take care of myself! You taught me how to defend!"

"Yes! But you're all I have left Jon!" Will protested

"It's time to let me go dad. Please. Mom would have wanted to me to fulfill a dream of crossing the seas, having adventures"

After another prolonged decision of Will Turner he finally said 'yes'. 

It was time for his son to grow up.

A/N: Not my best but reviewww


	6. New Acquaintances

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! …I'm thinking about a Holes fic…hmmm

Chapter 5: A New Acquaintance

            Annalisa opened her eyes to find that she was in the house of William Turner. She could barely recall the night before, only bits and pieces of it, so many emotions overwhelmed her that previous night that she found it somewhat painful to recall every single detail. She quickly changed into a white dress and slipped a brown corset over it, it looked rather flattering. She let her hair down and watched as the crimped hair bounced against her shoulders and filled out the frame of her face. She nodded confidently and made her way downstairs.

            She was greeted by the smell of burnt toast and what she thought smelt like eggs. When she got into a full view of the kitchen she found a struggling William Turner trying to make a descent breakfast.

            "No need to fret Mr. Turner." Anna said. "I'll make you both some breakfast, my treat."

            A few minutes later Jon came down the stairs in dirty pants and wrinkled shirt.

            "What smells so good." He said as he made his way down the stairs. "Oh no wonder you aren't cooking Dad."

            Will rolled his eyes at his son and said, "Would it hurt you to put on some presentable clothing Jon, we have company and it looks like you just came home from a tavern."

            "Oh it's quite alright." Anna said placing plates of eggs and toast in front of Jon and Will. "I'm used to it, working in a pub all me life."

            "You did?" Jon asked.

            "Oh yea," Anna said. "My mom, Gazelle, owned a small pub in Tortuga which we lived above, kinda cozy if you think about it." Anna finished with a smile.

            "This is delicious Anna." Will said, "Thank you very much."

            "No problem love, I can clean up if you want me too."

            "No, no it's fine. Jon will show you around a bit, besides it's best if you get acquainted, he'll be accompanying you on your little adventure."

            "Wonderful." Anna said with a marvelous grin. "Thank you so much."

            "Pleasure's all mine." Jon said.

**********

            "Well there's nothing really to show." Jon said as him and Annalisa made their way to the docks.

            "Yea, no need too. How are we getting there?" Anna asked with a type of nervousness in her voice.

            "I was hoping you could tell me that." As Jon stopped to look at Anna whom continued to walk.

            "Well, I saw some decent sized boats on the docks, at night obviously nobody'll be there and with the two of us it shouldn't be _that_ hard to get off the docks." 

            Jon stopped in his footsteps and grabbed Anna by the arm. "Are you suggesting we steal one?" He said with a worried tone in his voice.

            "Commandeer, we're going to _commandeer_ that boat." She said while pointing to a medium sized boat and continued walking.

             "B-but" Jon began to stutter but was quickly stopped by Anna's fingers over his mouth.

            "Look, we ain't getting far without a boat and that's the best one of its size. Now…ya wont an adventure…or not?" 

            Before Jon could answer though a girl with bright green eyes and brown hair made her way over.

            "Hello Jon," Sarah McKinley said. "Whose your friend."

            "Uh…" Jon began.

            "Annalisa." Anna said while reaching out to shake Sarah's hand.

            "Sarah McKinley. Are you new around these parts?"

            "Visiting." Anna said with the slightest hint of hatred in her voice, this girl annoyed her from the moment she opened her mouth.

            "Ah, from where?"

            "Tor..." Anna began but was quickly cut off by Jon practically shouting "Trallies! Yes Trallies! You know that uh…far off island a bit west from here right?"

            "Oh yes, lovely place, do you like it there?" Sarah asked Anna.

            "Uh yes, guess so, home is where the heart is right?" Anna said who at this point was utterly confused.

            "Yes well just the other day me and my fiancée Gregory were thinking of spending the summer there, after our wedding of course."

            "Oh so your engaged." Anna said.

            "Yes." Sarah said, "Were getting married in a month."

            "Lovely." Anna said with a maleficent grin. "How old are you hun?"

            "Sixteen, I know it took me a while to find a decent match but there he is. He's amazing."

            "Ah well I guess your one of the lucky ones Sarah." Anna said.

            "What do you mean?" Sarah said.

            "Marrying the first man you _really_ cared about I mean look at me I'm only a year older than you and I couldn't imagine being tied down _now._ I mean having to go through raising a family and practically eliminating any chance with another man. Must be hard"

            Sarah's smile became rather forced. "Well I didn't think of it that way I suppose…but I look forward to a family with Gregory."

            "Well then you've made the right choice." Anna said with a look of satisfaction in her eye.

            "Well yes…um…I have to go. Nice to meet you, good bye Jon." 

            "B-bye." Jon said as he watched Sarah go off to the distance, once he was sure she was out of earshot he turned around to Anna. "What do you think you just did? You probably just ruined the most known soon to be marriage throughout this place!"

            "Look Jon." Anna began. "If they had enough money to buy a extra house in Trallies or whatever he must be pretty wealthy correct?" Jon nodded. "Well you wont believe how many rich sons of bitches from these parts come to Tortuga every day to cheat on girls like her. I did her a favor."

            Jon couldn't find it in himself to be mad. What Annalisa was saying was probably true and not to mention Sarah's marriage to Gregory was probably the least thing Jon wanted at the moment.

            "And by the way," Anna began. "Whats with making up a dumb ol' story about where I'm from?"

            "If anyone besides me or my father found out you were from Tortuga you would have been in big trouble." Jon said seriously.

            "Well in that case much obliged." Anna said as she shook Jon's hand. "You like that girl Sarah right?"

            "Yes."

            "I could tell." Anna said.

            "How?" Jon asked.

            "The way you are around her. Look Jon, because of you being so accommodating to me at the moment I'll make you a bargain. I'll get ya that girl as long as you try your hardest to get me dad back." 

            "Deal." Jon said. "Now where was that ship you wanted to _commandeer_?"

A/N: Sorry it got a little corny at the end I'm really tired lol. 


End file.
